Unnecessary Famous
by Flutemelody
Summary: Bella and Edward are both famous movie stars. They are known world wide for their hatred toward each other, but what happens when their managers make them start faking that they are dating each other. Can they find peace or is it the start of World War 3.


**Hello people who never get tried of reading my fanfictions. =] And just let me say that I love you dearly for that. -hugs-  
Next, you might want a summary of what is going on. Am I right? Well let me tell you.  
****Bella and Edward are up and coming moviestars and they are known world wide for their hatred toward each other. But when Bella trashed Edward one to many times she is slowly falling off the top. Her manager comes up with an idea that might save her, but is Bella willing to risk everything to try it? What will Edward do?**

**Well read and find out. Please review by the way. =]**

**Oh and this story will be readable because my friend, Haley was reading one of my stories and I thought she was going to die of an heart attack. She will now be betaing for now on. haha. Love you girl. 3**

* * *

Bella's POV

Cameras were flashing everywhere you looked and then I heard my crazy fans start screaming my name the second my foot touched the blood red carpet.

"Smile," I reminded myself as I heard the door to the limo close behind me. I put on my million dollar smile and looped arms with my latest co-star Jasper Hale. "Ready darlin'?" He asked me in the southern draw that only he could pull off. "As ready as I'm going to get," With that Jasper and I began walking down the red carpet.

"Jasper, Bella! Over here!" An annoying member of the paparazzi yelled in our direction trying his best to get a good picture of us; before security jerked him away. "Is it true you two are dating?" Another guy began yelling at us. "Bella Swan, is it true you hate Edward Cullen?"

Just hearing that name made my blood boil. I stopped to talk to the guy and felt Jasper huff over my shoulder. He knew that I was about to bash his step-brother. "No, I don't hate him, but I do wish for his balls to fall off so he could quit being the womanizer he is." I seen another guy take out a pen and start writing down what I was saying. This would mean some trouble later I thought to myself. Without another word, Jasper pulled on my arm and we made our way through the premiere doors.

Once we were inside everything was quiet except for a few giggles here and there.

"Seriously, Bella? What am I going to with you, Darlin'? You know you can't talk about Edward like that. It makes you look bad." Before I could open my mouth I heard another voice that made me want to claw my eyes out.

"Hello love," A warm musically velvety voice said that made me want to puke buckets. "Been talking trash about me to the paparazzi again, haven't you? I figured that you would do that to yourself. But hey it's not me that the paparazzi are going to be bashing tomorrow." I turned my body slowly around to see the devil himself dressed up in a suit and had some girl that looked like a slut draped over his arm. It didn't seem to surprise me.

Edward and I went way back. Our first movie, we were cast together as brother and sister who was running for their life with their parents. Edward and I had become close and were best friends the first day we met. My hatred toward Edward began the last day together on the set, when I slapped him in the face and called him a scumbag and walked out. We were only ten at the time and after seven years of this I have yet to forgiven him.

"Of course not, Edward, you have given me a reason to talk trash about you to the paparazzi." I looked over at the girl he had on his arm. "And I'm not your 'love' either. Who is that?" I pointed to the girl that was hung all over his arm and who looked to be as bogus as the Barbie dolls I used to play with when I was five.

"This is Tanya, she's my latest girlfriend." I almost laughed out loud. Edward Cullen is not the type of guy to have a girlfriend.

Tanya purred at me; last time I checked humans didn't purr but if that's what Edward wants in a woman, well then let him have it. I cut my eyes at her for a second then my eyes went back to Edward's. "Why are you even here?" I asked him. "This isn't your premiere, its mine and Jaspers." I heard Jasper cough and I saw a guilty look in his eyes. "You invited him?" I asked and Jasper nodded. "Well this is just great." Jasper smiled at me. "Don't worry, his seats aren't anywhere near ours." I turned back around and looked at Edward.

"Enjoy watching me make-out with your brother then. Oh and good news, it's in high definition" After that, I turned around and grabbed Jasper by the arm and pulled him away from them. "Oh I will love." Edward called after us.

"Could you and Edward please get along for two seconds?" Jasper asked me as we walked into the only theater in this building. This particular room could fill over five thousand people at a time and sometimes they do, but since our movie was already off the charts with tickets selling out in record time the day the box office put them out for pre-order, we were told we had to limit the tickets so Jasper and I didn't get attacked by thousand of crazy fans and the paparazzi.

"When he stops being a womanizer, I'll stop being a bitch to him." Saying that Edward was going to stop being a womanizer was like saying when pigs fly or when Hell freezes over.

"Be nice, don't worry. I didn't invite him to the after party, so lighten up." Jasper told me as we picked our seats and sat down. I let out a sigh "I would if my manager didn't want me at the hotel. She said she has me booked for the biggest role of the year." Jasper nodded. "What movie is it?" I shrugged. "From my understanding it's something to do with darkness taking over a world these four teenagers made up with their powers." Again Jasper nodded. "I'll walk you to the hotel after this okay?" I nodded and sighed. Jasper was really the greatest best friend I ever had.

* * *

**Review; ALL THE COOL KIDS ARE DOING IT!!**


End file.
